


A Matter Of Shape

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Feels, For reasons of course, Lilith takes Cas' shape, M/M, Temptation, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Sam and Dean discover Lilith’s identity behind the innocent facade that she appeared all that time; however, when obtaining the equalizer, Dean does not take into account a highly probable situation.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hellers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514303
Kudos: 15





	A Matter Of Shape

Both brothers are ready to attack at any moment, and Lilith has nothing better to do than laugh at them. She is a demon, for heaven's sake, what did they expect to happen? 

Clearly the obvious.

Both try to attack her, she knocks them down and one of them passes out. Damn, God loves clichés.

But Lilith decides to change the script a Little bit for the sake of her entertainment. So instead of putting pressure on Dean through his brother, as God intended, she tries something much more fun.

-Oh, Dean, Dean. Are you ready to collaborate or will I have to do it the hard way?

It's when, at the incredulous eyes of the Winchester, Lilith unexpectedly takes another form, and it turns out to be one that Dean knows quite well. There is, In front of him, the shape of a man, with his unblinking blue gaze, and his angelic aura. He was identical to Cas, Dean's worst headache now.

Just having the mental image of Lilith desecrating Cas's body like that made him want to die. And seeing him in front of him, getting closer and closer, made him lose his mind.

Dean had enough torture on his head because of this scene now. Just the thought of Cas, burned him like a hot dagger, and now having his image in front of him, ready to seduce him at any moment, was a weapon with a very dangerous edge.

\- Wait! Do you want the gun? Fine, I'll give it to you - Dean replies, his gaze on the floor, his face frowning.

\- You would promise this boy the Moon, wouldn't you? - Lilith claims and Dean hurts every word she releases, because the voice is identical to Cas's. She gets closer and closer to Dean, who doesn't dare to look at her completely yet. A wave of her hand and Dean's head is paralyzed at her direction.

"Look at me," she says haughtily. “Do you know how much I'm risking doing this? God hates this guy. Castiel was always the cause that made his plans to never end as he predicted, and you already know how he gets when things don't end the way he wants. But this? This is more than fun for me! Look at you, you can't even see me now, and imagine what will happen when I really put it into action” - Lilith continues to approach, and a few inches close to Dean, she whispers to his ear -. _I know how you really feel, Dean Winchester._

Dean doesn't flinch. His serious gaze does not allow him to reflect weaknesses at a time like this. So Lilith laughs under the guise of that angelic smile that Dean loved to cause.

\- What about if you lie to me? - Lilith continues, separating from Dean and walking around the room.

\- Then you kill me.

The demon laughs at those words.

\- Honey, you have died more times than I can count, and let me tell you that is not in the big plans. However... This could be very entertaining. Let me tell you, if you lie to me, you’ll wish you were dead. So, you sure?

Dean does not take long to respond.

\- Yes

\- Good - Lilith concludes, going to the door immediately -. Oh, and Dean? This beautiful vessel, stays.

* * *

Suddenly, driving becomes difficult for Dean, perhaps it’s because of the night, or because of the fixed gaze that Cas's image keeps on him.

\- Why? - Dean breaks the silence he had created since he climbed the impala with Lilith.

\- Do not judge me. The second candidate was an innocent girl who you wanted to fuck. Although being honest, this man makes you more appealing in any context.

-Don’t...

\- Oh come on, who are we kidding? You are dying for this angel. Even Chuck knows this, and that makes him very furious. I wouldn't be surprised if the first thing he does when he starts his apocalyptic plan were to disappear this nuisance once and for all.

\- If Chuck tries to touch a single centimeter of Cas’ skin, he will have no world to end - Dean answers without stopping looking at the road -. And you? You better shut that mouth before I really consider what to do with you.

Lilith feigns a look of pain, and Dean avoids watching her, causing her to laugh sarcastically, throwing herself into the seat and loosening the blue tie from her container. Dean gives him a sideways glance, and the demon winks at him.

Again, that would not affect him a bit if it were not the eyes of Castiel who stares at him, or the body of Castiel who was so close to him. Lilith knows it, and enjoys every second of it. 

\- Your threats stopped hurting long ago, Winchester.

* * *

\- Well, where's the gun?

When they reach the hotel room, Dean closes the door behind her, and finally looks her straight in the eye on his own.

\- I'm sorry -. he says with false resignation- I forgot to bring it.

Lilith smiles, and suddenly sits Dean on the edge of the bed.

\- You know what Dean? I'm being totally mean to my kind. Instead of punishing you, as my principles say, I will reward you with what you love the most.

He then begins to undo the buttons on Cas's white shirt, making sure Dean watches the entire stage.

\- No! Stop! -. Dean yells, trying to close his eyes with all his might. This was too much for him.

He will have to thank Sam for being on time, and shoot him to immobilize the demon completely. Although he had to explain the situation he was in. With Cas half-naked on top of him, for example.

The truth is that his small victory did not last long, and he soon had Cas's face angry again, deducing about his actions and getting the equalizer in hand.

-Take it -. Sam answers - We'll get it back anyway.

\- Will you? - Lilith responds, boiling the weapon in her hand and turning it into a pile of metal on the ground.

He looks at them with a cynical countenance, and taking the form of the blonde girl again - for the sake of Dean's mental health - he disappears.

Dean lets out a sigh of relief, and Sam doesn't know where to start again.


End file.
